You're Beautiful
by LenxRinKagamine
Summary: Ritsu's in love with Mio. Mio believes that Ritsu's like a sister to her. Ritsu's POV. One-shot. Mitsu/RitsuxMio.Shoujo-Ai  woman's love . Please R&R.


_**You're Beautiful**_

Happy belated birthday Ricchan! (8/21)

Well, this is quite a sad fiction I thought of while I was listening to James Blunt's song "You're Beautiful".

**Characters:** Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON, nor do I own Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama... What's more I don't own James Blunt (lol).

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

_My life is brilliant…_

Okay, lemme introduce myself. I am Tainaka Ritsu. I live in a big house with my parents and my younger brother, Satoshi. I go to Sakuragaoka Girls' High School, and I'm a senior. I'm the drummer and the leader of Houkago-Tea-Time band, whose members (including me) are actually the members of the K-ON music club. I also am a big-forehead owner! Well, I'm not the best student in the world, nor am I the worst. Plus, I have four close friends, and a pretty cool teacher that kinda likes me. Not bad, I guess…

However, reality isn't what it seems to be…

My parents are always away from home. It's not like they're great businessmen, but they're working hard so nothing misses from the fridge. Thus, I'm often left home alone with my brother, who's actually a real Devil when he wants to. But, surely, he can't be a greater teaser than me!

Anyway, the point is that the big house is often empty. As I said, I'm a senior; bliss. I have to choose whether I'll be going to university, and which one this will be. Moreover, I'm in love with my best friend, Mio. Mio… who was dating some stupid guy a couple of months ago. Conclusion: Mio's straight. Plus, she considers me to be something like her younger (or maybe older since she is the one searching for hugs when she's scared) sister. What was I saying? Ah, yeah… _My life is brilliant…_

"Ritsu? Daydreaming again?" Mio slapped me gently. "Snap outta it and start studying already! Except for if you want me to leave you _all_ alone along with all the French books." Mio threatened.

"Oh, no!" I started as I put my dramatic face on. "Please, Akiyama-sama show mercy to this insignificant peasant who is humbly asking for your help!"

With my act I gained her smile and a reassuring nod. I smiled as well.

"So, Ritsu,"

"Yes, Akiyama-sensei?" I teased her with puppy eyes as she blushed and giggled. Strange… Mio's acting quite like that since last week. She's always smiling and blushing easily or for no reason, as if…

"Are you in love, Mio?" I looked at her straightforwardly in the eyes. I saw her face turning bright red and her gulp echoed in the silent room.

"Wh- Where did this come from, Ritsu?" she stumbled.

"Answer my question first, and Imma answer yours as well." I calmly said. Mio took a very deep breath, and…

"YES! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!" she exclaimed and right after the end of her statement she hid her face within her palms in order to hide her embarrassment. She then bowed her head and started taking deep breaths.

"Wh- where did this come from?" she remembered her question.

"It's your behavior. You've been behaving kinda… un-Mio-like." I tried to explain using vivid gestures.

"What do you mean?" she removed her hands from her face, revealing her still-blushed face.

"You're laughing and blushing much more than you usually do. Plus, you're constantly smiling like an idiot." I shrugged.

"You… wanna know more?" she shyly asked.

"No; not really." Of course I'd say no… It hurt me too much. "Unless you feel comfortable and you wanna talk to someone about it." Yet, we are best friends, and if she wanted to open herself to someone that should be me. I opened my book again, trying to hide my frustration. Why love someone else? Oh, c'mon! The universe's all against me?

"Err… okay…"

"Let's study."

"Yeah."

"Ne, Mio…"

"Hm?"

"Do I know him?"

"Uh… kinda." She wink- wait, what? Mio winking! Jeez, she surely was badly in love.

In response I shook my head smiling. "Love-struck Mio-chan" I teased and I hit the top of her head with the Japanese-French dictionary.

"Baka!" she giggled again.

***K-ON***

"You scaredy cat!" I teased her again.

"R- Ritsu, shut up!"

"Oh, c'mon! You're almost eighteen years old and you're still afraid of the thunder? Grow up, Mio!"

Mio, who had already called her mother about sleeping over once she heard the thunder (no way she was going outside with this weather), was on my bed, under the thin blanket, covering herself from head to toe. She was always afraid of storms and this was going to be a great one, judging from the thick, black clouds in the sky.

"Wanna sleep in my bed?" I asked her moving towards the closet to get a pillow for her (mom always stored some pillows in my closet in emergency case).

"D- do you mind?" she uncovered her eyes and looked at me, but once she heard another thunder she took her previous position.

"No, it's okay. I just can't find my futon. Do you mind sleeping with me?" I asked slightly flushed. I hadn't slept with her since we were freshmen in middle school… or were we sophomores?

"Of course not." She revealed her face once more. "Why would I? It's _your _bed after all!" she covered herself again.

"Kay."

I changed into my pajamas and lay next to her. She hugged me straight away trembling. I smiled and hugged her back. After that, I took the blanket and covered us both. A few seconds later Mio spoke.

"Thank you Ricchan."

"What for, Mio?"

"For everything you have done and still do for me. You're a _true friend_."

The last sentence made me both happy and sad.

"_True friend_. You believe so?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Nothin'. Just wanna be sure…" I buried my head between her breasts. They were so soft! Much better than the pillow! Err… okay, I can't keep a straight face when it comes to it.

"Mio, have I ever said that I love you?" I shifted my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, I suppose not," she said after thinking for some seconds.

"Ah, okay… So, just so you know," I shrugged "I love you Mio." Oooh, man! The temperature in my cheeks was rising!

Shortly after my statement I heard Mio's giggle. "I love you too, Ritsu-nee-chan!" she smiled and closed her eyes as she quickly drifted to sleep. [A/N: For those who don't know, '(O)nee-chan' is how you call your older sister.] I sighed, knowing that we meant totally different things. But of course…

_Mio's my best friend._

_Mio's like my sister._

_She's beautiful; it's true._

_She's wonderful; it's true._

_She's the perfect person to fall in love with; it's painfully true._

_She's a real angel…_

_But it's time to face the truth…_

I felt a tear caressing tenderly my cheek as it silently tried to provide compassion.

"…I will never be with you…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! Please, tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**Ah, by the way, since writing stories with a sad end isn't my 'forte', I can write a sequel if you want me to.**

**Thanks for reading! All feedback is happily accepted! ( ^ω^)b**

**~ LenxRinKagamine ~**


End file.
